


Of Sky and Fire

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Older Wendy Marvell - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Having grown up into a beautiful woman since being separated from Grandeeney, Wendy Marvell meets a lively Magic Guild while in Magnolia Town.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Wendy Marvell
Kudos: 3





	Of Sky and Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[OSF]**

**Of Sky and Fire**

**[OSF]**

**Forests of the Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 7, X777**

Slowly but surely opening her eyes, Wendy Marvell awoke startled at how different her surroundings looked from what she remembered. The forest that she found herself looked like the one where she and her adopted mother were resting at, but at the same time, did not strike her as familiar.

Thinking of the Sky Dragon who raised her, Wendy got up on her feet and called out. "Grandeeney, where are you?" However, she was surprised again of how different her voice sounded, and looking at herself in a nearby river stream, was further shocked to see that she could not fit her clothes as her body grew taller with her hair longer as well. Wendy was supposed to be a five-year-old Human girl, yet it was as if something happened to make her twice her age or so.

Thinking hard of how that could have happened, the closest thing Wendy could get for an answer was that she went through a Magical experience that aged her up and that it played on her own desires as well. She was not sure what kind of Magic was placed on her, but as she thought it over, Wendy remembered something that was on her conscious not so long ago.

'If I was older, I'd stop them from fighting all the time!' Was the wish she remembered to herself, but raised another question still.

"Who did I know who fought all the time?" Nonetheless, Wendy was no closer to answering that question herself either.

**[OSF]**

**Magnolia Town, October 22, X784**

Seven years had come and gone since Wendy was separated from Grandeeney, and during that time, she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman deserving of the Mage alias Sky Sorceress of the Cait Shelter Legal Guild. While Wendy still had some insecurity issues, and especially wondered where both Grandeeney and her onetime friend, Jellal, vanished to, it did not stop her from giving it her all to her guildmates, including the cat creature, Carla, she raised since hatching her egg six years prior.

Having come to Magnolia Town on her own to buy gifts for her friends in Cait Shelter, Wendy wore a simple dress in white, yellow, and navy colors with wing-like attachments around her arms and legs while the blue marking for her guild was visible on her right shoulder. While she was not comfortable to the lewd and suspicious glances she received from some on lookers, Wendy pulled herself though to arrive at a book store as part of her errands.

Surveying what the store had in stock, Wendy's attention was drawn to the entrance when a determined blonde girl around her age, a bored looking boy with pink hair, and a blue-furred cat that reminded her of Carla went in as well. Looking at their guild marks, Wendy figured that they belonged to the local Fairy Tail Guild, but there was something about the young man that struck her as familiar for some reason.

Tuning into her Dragon Slayer senses out of curiosity, Wendy heard him say to his guildmate. "I don't mind reading every now and then, Lucy, but you don't have to look all fancy for that reporter coming in soon."

The blue cat creature snickered to himself while saying. "She's pretty desperate to get a boyfriend, Natsu, that she'll even hook up with a goofball reporter."

"So true, Happy." Natsu replied in amusement while the blonde, Lucy, scoffed at how they were acting.

"I still want to be at my best, regardless, you two." She said in annoyance before adding. "As for the whole reading thing, Natsu, one could argue that if you looked up books more often, you would find more clues on where that father figure of yours went to instead of trusting a bunch of silly rumors like you did when we first met."

Natsu folded his arms as indication that Lucy hit a little close to home. "Well, I tried that as a kid, Lucy, and even I could tell that as far as most writers were concerned, Dragons have been extinct for hundreds of years."

"Dragons?!" Wendy could not help but exclaim as she quickly approached the Fairy Tail Wizards who were as surprised by her exclamations as she was. Bowing slightly in apology, she then said to a curious Natsu in a calmer voice. "Excuse me, but are you a First Generation Dragon Slayer?"

"Uh, yeah?" Natsu said unsure where she was taking this before adding. "I got my Magic from Igneel the King of the Fire Dragons."

"And we've got another Fire Generation in our guild who was raised by an Iron Dragon named Metalicana." Lucy could help but input for the sake of argument.

Smiling shyly yet earnestly, Wendy then said. "I am Wendy Marvell of the Cait Shelter Guild, and I was raised for a time by Grandeeney the Sky Dragon."

**[OSF]**

**Fairy Tail Guild Building**

With all thoughts on Lucy Heartfilia's styling magazine hunt put away, she, Happy, and Natsu Dragneel led Wendy to their guildhall for a more in-depth conversation once the former three were informed about the latter's own status as a First Generation Dragon Slayer. Shortly joined by several members of the guild, including the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, they kept talking about the potential whereabouts of Dragons as well as the nature of cat creatures like Happy and Carla before the Sorcerer Magazine reporter, Jason, showed up to interview Fairy Tail.

As the ever excitable Fairy Tail enthusiast/magazine reporter interviewed most of the guild members, when it came to Natsu's turn as Wendy sat next to him at a table, he seemed even more eager when he asked Natsu while eying Wendy. "Is this lovely lady your girlfriend, Salamander?"

Wendy blushed in embarrassment as everyone else in the building, including Lucy and Gajeel, who were both vying for Jason's attention, now stared slack jawed at the scene occurring at Natsu's table. Natsu, however, showed a nonchalant look as he said with a shrug. "Well, since she's my newest friend, who's also a girl, then I guess you could say that."

"What?!" Wendy and the majority of Fairy Tail exclaimed in shock while Jason energetically wrote down in his notes.

Prompted to stand up, Wendy tried to correct the misunderstanding, even as she stuttered. "Natsu didn't mean it like that, sir! I'm not sure I'm even ready for a boyfriend!"

Despite her attempts, though, Jason waved them off saying. "Nonsense! You're a beautiful young woman, he's a handsome young man, it's only natural that you two would be attracted to each other!"

"He's definitely not going to let this go, huh?" Lucy commented to herself with a drop of sweat.

Gajeel himself groaned at the sight. "And just when I thought that both Salamander and Sky Sorceress having cats of their own while I don't was painful enough."

Paying no mind to the incredulity in the atmosphere, Jason then took out his camera and said to Natsu. "How about the two of you kiss for the magazine?"

Wendy was redder than the hair of Fairy Tail's own redhead while everyone else, including Natsu, was floored by Jason's request. The Fire Dragon Slayer himself, though, was able to recollect his thoughts to shrug and turn to Wendy saying. "I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt."

Even more flustered than before, Wendy turned to Natsu to protest, but it gave him the opening he needed to leave a kiss that was, as some would say, picture perfect.

**[OSF]**

**Magnolia Station**

As night was approaching, Natsu escorted Wendy to the train station, so that she would make it back to Cait Shelter. Just before Wendy could board her train with the fruits of her shopping, though, she nervously turned to an equally awkward Natsu and spoke. "Thanks for showing me around Magnolia, Natsu. It was nice."

Reciprocating a small smile himself, Natsu replied. "It was no trouble, Wendy. I wish I could come with you to see what kind of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic you to keep from getting motion sick, but Happy and I planned on taking Lucy on a kind of birthday job together."

"It's her birthday?" Wendy asked with a smile.

"Uh, not exactly, but as far as we could tell, she left home a year ago today to join Fairy Tail, and while she didn't join until July of this year, it still felt like a good idea to do something nice." Natsu explained with a sheepish smile.

Nodding in understanding, Wendy then said. "I see, Natsu. When her birthday does happen, be sure to let me know. Goodbye."

Waving his arm in the air as she boarded her train, Natsu replied. "You got it, Wendy! We'll visit you later!"

"Just no surprise kisses!" She voiced from within the train.

"No promises!" Natsu could not help but say with a laugh. He then left for the train he planned on taking with Lucy and Happy as Wendy's left Magnolia.

**[OSF]**

**Wanted to do a depiction of an older Wendy for a long time, considering how the latter's Edolas counterpart looks, but I was unsure for a long time because she is still in her childhood stage and has not been depicted as a young woman yet. However, since Coco of Edolas shares a similar figure in the 100 Years Quest to her anime filler Earth Land counterpart, I decided to just wing it.**

**I know the name of this one-shot is a bit like the name of my Naruto/Temari one-shot, but it was the best I could think of. As for the events depicted above, I simply had the Eclipse Gate age up Wendy during the time traveling mishap as a result of how she wanted to grow up to keep the other Dragon Slayers she knew from fighting each other constantly, and I suggest watching Episode 49 as well as reading The Day of the Fateful Encounter from the manga, if anyone is confused on the Magnolia Town portion.**

**I might have played up some elements from both the anime and the manga, but I figured that it made better sense than what we got in the original omake.**


End file.
